Chocobo (Mana series)
]] The '''Chocobo' is a recurring bird creature featured in the Mana series, first featured in Final Fantasy II. Profile Description The chocobo is a large, yellow bird akin to an ostrich or an emu, though far from flightless. Despite its size, its long legs allow it to take large strides and run over vast distances in short periods of time. The chocobo offers its rider a means to avoid detection from other monsters as well. As most birds, chocobos hatch from eggs. Personality Chocobos are generally friendly and very social creatures, easily tamed and quick to bond with other chocobos or human masters. Though they only vocalize with variants of "kweh", it is often easy to interpret a chocobo's vocalizations by the gestures that accompany them. If the bond between chocobo and master is strong enough, the chocobo can understand its master's speech and react to it in much the same way as a human would. Sword of Mana/''Adventures of Mana'' A boy in Menos mentions that the village used to see many chocobos around the area, even seeing an egg in a forest up north. Sumo ventures into the forest and locates the egg. The egg starts to hatch and a chocobo emerges from the egg. Sumo wonders what the creature is. When he leaves, the newborn follows him. Eventually, Sumo agrees to have the chocobo tag along on his journey. Chocobo is left behind at the entrance of Mt. Rocks. After Sumo's confrontation with Julius, he finds himself left for dead in the middle of the Crystal Desert. He's rescued by Chocobo, who carries him to Ish. Sumo learns from Dr. Bowow that chocobo's leg was wounded and he mechanized it and gains the ability to go on water. Dr. Bowow also names him Chocobot. Both Sumo and Chocobot head to their next destination, Wendel. When they reach Lorim, Sumo learns from the king that a monster by the name of Marilith has frozen the townsfolk. Both Sumo and Chocobot venture towards the monster's lair. Unfortunately, Sumo can't take Chocobot with him further when they reach the snowfields due to it being too cold. Chocobot stays behind while Sumo proceeds further. Chocobot is left outside of Dime Tower. Sumo becomes separated from Chocobot when the tower falls down. After Julius's defeat, Sumo and Chocobot return to the forest to the north of Menos and they meet a female chocobo. Sumo and Chocobot part ways. Legend of Mana Monster Monster Locations: Luon Highway Duma Desert Madora Beach Tree of Mana Battle Drops: # Exp + Lucre # Chocolate # Bird Meat # Flaming Quill # Flaming Quill # Flaming Quill # Flaming Quill # Flaming Quill Pet In order to obtain a Chocobo as a pet, a player must have a Final Fantasy VIII save file on his or her memory card. Egg Locations: Luon Highway Norn Peaks Syncro: Status Recovery Sell: 300 Default Stats: *Pow: 4 *Skl: 4 *Def: 3 *Mgc: 3 *HP: 8 *Spr: 4 *Chm: 4 *Lck: 5 Gallery File:FFAChocobo.png|''Final Fantasy Adventure'' Category:Monsters Category:Legend of Mana Enemies